Malestrom Legacy
by Kira Akuma
Summary: How will Naruto's fate be changed if he was raised by the ghost of a Summoner? Surrounded by Spirits and lead by the Ghosts of the dead Naruto learns the Magic of Fiends
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of a Story Dump... to all my followers, WARNING!~ I'm gonna post a bunch of story ideas I've been stewing over for a while~ tell me which ones you like (and why if you don't mind~)

Mathis Story was a bit of a "How does a child think" at some points so... Enjoy!~

* * *

I've see people no one else sees. I've always seen them. They are so nice to me. Sure some were angry at first, _like_ _the_ _villagers_. But after a while they stopped being angry. They're like a family! Or at least they act like it.

I think Yahiko-Nii is the best though! He stays around the most! Everyone else goes away after a while. Yahiko-Nii calls it "passing on." He said he refused to because the dream he and his friends have hasn't come true yet. Until it does he promised to stay with me! When he said that, I promised him I'd make his dream come true too!

I always wondered what that dream was… he says I'm too little to tell what it means.

Today he's walking me to school for the first time! I've never been to a school, but everyone tells me about it! Yu-Nee-San even promised to teach me her Clan's arts if I do well in school! Her name is WAY too hart to say…

My teacher is really mean. He kept calling on me for questions he's supposed to be teaching us! Why can't he be nice and actually _teach_ us!

At least the boy I sat next to is nice. He has this really cool dog on his head too! They are really loud though. I had to use my special ear plugs all day.

Yu-Nee-San showed me where they were. They make everything quiet when I wear them. After a while I got better at hearing things with them in my ears. When I take them out, everything sounds **a** **lot** louder! I can hear more things without them too! Like how the boy with sunglasses seems to be buzzing.

At lunch I stayed in the classroom and took them out.

I saw lots of people others couldn't. There was Lady Hyuga in the back, a couple from Uchiha in the front, and someone standing in front. The guy in front who looked like he was trying to teach.

I wanted to tell him he couldn't, but Yu-Nee-San told me not to. She said it would hurt him more than help…

After school was nice though! Yu-Nee-San even taught me a new lesson! She taught me about something called "Magic" and how to use it. I can't do it yet, but someday I know I'm gonna be really good at it!

"Today we're going to start my very special spell," Lady Yunalesca said. Yet only a little twelve year old boy could hear. "I created this this spell a long long time ago."

"What kind of spell is it?" The twelve year old asked excitedly. You could almost see stars in his eyes.

"We're going to bring souls back to life. It isn't complete, but they can protect you in new forms," Lady Yunalesca whispered to her student. "Now here's how you do it-"

Yahiko was the first spirit I used the spell on. He became a HUGE wolf! One that had a lot of fur on its head, neck and tail; but none on his body. His body was smooth and cool like water or ice. He was dark orange with a bright orange fur. I love him! Yu-Nee-San calls him a "Fenrir" hound.

Yu-Nee-San even taught me a special spell to make him smaller! The spell was really easy to cast too! She said it's a "Black Magic," and that I could learn more spells like it!

I took Yahiko-Nii with me to school the next day.

"What's up with the dog?" Kiba barked, "trying to copy me now?"

I grinned at him, "he's not a dog! Yahiko is a Summon Wolf!"

" **SUMMON?"** The entire class shouted. Both Naruto and Yahiko cringed at the sound.

Iruka Sensei came in and watched his quiet classroom in silent shock. _'Did I walk into the wrong classroom?"_ He wondered as he looked over his students. Every single student was staring at Naruto with a similar expression.

"Is he really that weird?" The lonely boy asked as he held his hands

"Jiji 's taking me on a trip tomorrow!" Naruto told his mentor cheerfully after bursting into his home.

"Really now?" Lady Yunalesca asked, "where to?"

"Sand! He's going to talk to the Kage there!" Naruto replied.

"Are you packed? You'll need plenty of clothes to change into. Make sure to wear sparse clothes. You won't even need to worry about a Sunburn if you use Null-Fire.

"Do you need to borrow anything?" Yunalesca said. Her more motherly side.

"Do you have some shorts and a vest? Your stories of Tidus are SO COOL!" Naruto replied, stars in his eyes. Yunalesca chuckled and made several sets of worn dark yellow shorts and red hooded vests appear. Naruto's infamous Fox grin appeared as he ran to his closet to find his Fish Net no sleeve shirts. He grabbed his white metal wrap and sandals while he was there.

Yunalesca already had a blue Duffle Bag ready by the time he got back. _(She_ _even_ _packed_ _a_ _Blitz_ _Ball_. _)_ She left one set out while the rest were already in the Duffle Bag. Naruto placed all but one shirt and two rolls for his legs in the bag.

He then practiced the Null-Fire spell with Lady Yunalesca until bedtime.

The next day Yunalesca woke Naruto up bright and early. She forced him to take a shower while Akua _(a Spherimorph created from the soul of Hinata's mother)_ made breakfast.

Ever since she found out Naruto only ate Ramen she had been working on a makeshift "Water Clone." She found it hard to do any fine motor skill. But with a lot of practice she could shape her body into a vaguely human shape. The more she practiced the more human shaped it got. Yet sadly, she couldn't take on the colors or textures of a real human on her own.

Naruto came up with a Henge to help her out using _his_ Chakra. Even though it looked different from her real self, Akua still enjoyed using it to see her daughter.

After his shower, Naruto ate Akua's cooking before putting on his "Al Bhed Equipment." Yu-Nee called it that because of people who lived in a desert in her time.

The Hokage was at his door mere minutes after Naruto was done getting dressed. Akua took a dive into a wooden barrel in the kitchen when she felt him step on the wet floor of the apartment building. A sink on the top floor was always broken, which was helpful to the former Hyuga. It gave her a sense of whatever touches the water in place of the Byakugan she had in life.

"Naruto?" The Hokage asked as he knocked on the door.

Naruto perked up when he herd the voice. He grabbed his duffle bag as he said, "coming Jiji!" He then ran for the door, Fenrir and Yunalesca following after.

When Naruto opened the door, he could see the surprise on the Hokage's face. "Where did you get those?" He asked. His voice was so quiet, Naruto wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been for his earplug training.

All Yu-Nee-San's warnings came to his mind as he replied, "I found them!" With all the cheer he could muster. He held the long strap over his shoulder tightly. "Lets Go! Let's Go! LETS GO!" Naruto crowed impatiently. A grin spread across his whispered face. Yahiko had made it to Naruto's head and used his "Puppy Eyes" on the Hokage.

"Alright, Alright. Let's go," the Hokage caved. He then lead the duo _(not_ _knowing_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _trio)_ out of town and off to the west. Several ANBU accompanied them on their way.

Along the way, they stopped in the land of Rain for a nights rest. At Yahiko's beckoning they stayed in a small run down shack. With a tarp over the roof to keep the rain away it was rather homey. It even had a hidden exit Fenrir showed off.

It later went into use. Naruto escaped through it for a new lesson.

"Tonight I'll teach you how to preform a sending," Lady Yunalesca said. She looked around at all the lingering spirits as she put up a barriers around herself and Yahiko.

"What's a Sending?" Naruto asked. Fenrir looked up at the spirit as well, his curiosity clear as day.

Yunalesca mad a staff appear just outside the barrier along with one within her own hand. She then said, "a sending is how we make Spirits let go of this world. They can meet loved ones in the afterlife."

"Will you go too?" Naruto asked with a whisper.

Yunalesca shook her head, "I'll never leave you. Never." With that confirmation Naruto smiled up at his mentor. "Now walk onto the water and we'll begin."

It took several tries, but Naruto performed his first sending. It cleansed the land and the water that flowed over it. The air smelled cleaner as the blood disintegrated from the soil. Any who were out that night reported seeing beautiful balls of light leave the haunted wetlands. And ever after people no longer avoided the land. The battle there was forgotten before long as the land was turned into farmland.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

In Suna, Naruto was left to his own devices. So being the curious fox he was, he decided to explore. He even took his Blitz Ball with him in hopes of finding someone to play with.

Naruto explored the city for a while, enjoying how different it looked from his home. So engrossed in watching the buildings as he passed by, Naruto accidentally bumped into somebody.

"A monster like you should just _stay in the sand_ ," an academy student sneered. His face was wrinkled into a bulldog like scowl.

His _victim_ was a little red haired boy. Said boy had black rimmed pale blue green eyes welling up with tears. "J-just leave me alone," he mumbled.

The bully put a hand to his ear and asked, "what was that? I couldn't hear you over all the _crying."_

" _J-_ _ **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " The boy snapped. Sand started whirling around his form.

 _Everything_ seemed to stop when a little blond boy tripped onto the Victim turned predator.

" _Are you alright?"_ Yunalesca asked her pupil.

Naruto slowly got to a sitting before replying, "I think so. Is he?"

" **RUN! It's the demon!"** A woman in a nearby house shrieked. She closed up all her windows while others on the road were running away. Even the bully made for a hasty retreat.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked the boy he landed on.

"Why aren't you running?" The boy asked instead.

Naruto and Yahiko turned their heads to the side curiously. "Why should I?" Naruto asked, his confusion more than clear.

"Nobody wants to be around me," the little red haired boy replied, an aura of loneliness near palpable.

"Well I want to! Will you play with me?" Naruto replied with his hand held out.

The boy was speechless. So rather than trying to mumble a reply he gently took ahold of Naruto's hand. Naruto's signature fox grin made an appearance as a small smile found its way onto the boy's face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Summoner in Training," Naruto said proudly. His Mentor smiled down at him with her own proud smile.

"Gaara of the Sand," the little red haired boy replied. The sand around his feet shifted as he introduced himself.

"Now let's go play some Blitz Ball!" Naruto crowed excitedly. "There isn't enough water to play a real game, but we can still play in the sand!"

"What's Blitz Ball?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Only the best game ever! It's played with these really durable balls and let's people use whatever skills they know to get it into a goal! I like using my magic to play! Do you have any cool tricks you can use?"

"I can control sand," Gaara replied while making the sand move around.

"So cool!" Naruto replied as they got to the empty area he was looking for.

They played for hours on end. Gaara was nervous to play at first; he feared breaking the ball. But the more he played the clearer it was that the ball _would not break_. Naruto at first didn't use his magic to play, but the more confident Gaara was the more he used wind magic to push the pall around. He even used a little Gravity Manipulation when the ball was going out of bounds.

Some spectators seemed to think of it as a game between beasts. The local demon child versus some kind of fox demon. Both exhibited powers none of the spectators could imagine. Others felt sorry _(and rather impressed)_ for the ball they played with. The ball seemed to get _crushed_ by sand or wind yet still came through unchanged.

When the two children decide to stop playing the sun was low in the sky. Before Gaara left for home Naruto gave him the ball. "You can keep it. I hope you can have fun with it. I heard some people can use these as weapons. Isn't that cool?" With that final farewell Gaara kept the Blitz Ball, hoping to see what his first friend meant.

"He'll make for a good guardian someday," Yunalesca said once Gaara had left.

"Guardian?" Naruto asked.

Yunalesca smiled sadly, "a friend that promises to protect you, and you protect just as much."

Naruto smiled cheerfully up at his mentor, "that sounds nice. I hope I have **lots** of Guardians some day!"

"If you want I sensed something interesting. Would you like to see it before we find the Hokage?" Yunalesca offered. Seeing her Pupil nod she lead him to where she felt the unique presence.

It seemed to be at the edge of town sitting on a swing. The presence came from a little boy with hair a few shades lighter than Gaara's hair. It wore a loose black robe with a large white scarf wrapped around its shoulders and neck. It honestly looked sad as it sat on the swing.

At the edge of the park Yunalesca explained, "that's a special kind of spirit. It's called an Echo, and they are usually children or young adults. Echoes happen when a person changes abruptly. When a piece of them dies inside. They tend to disappear when the rest of their soul passes on, even if they won't become complete. Most Echoes are lonely and enjoy company."

Naruto looked between the Echo on his Mentor before asking, "can I take him with me?" Yunalesca looked at her pupil with mild surprise. "I was lonely before Yahiko appeared. Then you appeared! It made me so happy..." Naruto said before walking over to the swings.

He sat on the swing next to the Echo, not saying a word. It took a few minutes before the Echo spoke up shyly, "can you see me?"

Naruto looked over and smiled, "why wouldn't I?"

The Echo looked away. "Nobody sees me," he mumbled.

"Well I see you!" Naruto replied, "I see you… do you _see_ me?"

The Echo looked up startled, "do I see you?"

"If you can, let's be friends!" Naruto said eagerly.

"th-that sounds nice."

"Can I use a spell on you? My Nee-Chan taught it to me! It makes you alive, but a different body!" Naruto said cheerful. The spell he used on Yahiko and Akua in mind.

"You'd do that for me?" The Echo asked cautiously.

"Do you mind? I'd like you to do it for you."

The Echo smiled at Naruto before standing up. He walked up to Naruto and said, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasori." He then held his hand up and asked with tears in his eyes, "please be my friend?"

Naruto brought his hand up while saying the spell. It took effect as soon as he held Sasori's hand. A humanoid shape materialized where Sasori stood as a spirit. It had thin black limbs with large golden wristbands and smaller bands on his ankles. A golden loop hung off each band. Each hand was claw like with three fingers and a thumb. His feet were narrow and curled upward at the tip. His body was covered in the black cloak he wore as a spirit. It was narrow at the neck and widened as it got to the waist. There was a golden ring at his waist with what seemed like shorts attached to the ring. A golden ring was around the ends of the shorts, only barely larger than the legs. His head looked like a Witch hat shaped turban with a red tassel hanging of the tip. A jewel hung between the tassel and tip of the hat with a red scorpion symbol in it. His eyes glowed golden in the shadow between the angled hat and his neck. A white scarf wrapped around the neck.

 _(It looked like a puppet in Final Fantasy 11 with my own spin little.)_

When Sasori's new body finished materializing, Naruto grinned and asked, "what do you think?"

" _What_ _am_ _I?_ " Sasori asked.

"My friend of course," Naruto replied cheerfully.

" _Your friend? That sounds nice,"_ Sasori said while looking at a hand. " _Am I still Sasori?"_

Naruto turned his head curiously, "only if you want to be."

" _Alright, then I'm Sasori,"_ he replied.

Naruto nodded before leaving with Sasori's hand within his own. Both smiled as they walked along.

"Who might this be?" The Hokage asked Naruto. He couldn't decide wether to be happy for Naruto or nervous about the odd child. _Was it even a child?_

"This is my new friend Sasori! He's like Yahiko," Naruto replied proudly. The Hokage _froze_ at the name. _'Sasori of the Red Sand?'_ he wondered. "I can keep him right?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you two stay out of trouble," the Hokage replied, not knowing any other response. _How could you deny a Summoner their summon?_

They stayed for about week. The Hokage was usually busy with the Kazekage. This left Naruto and Sasori to do what they will. Most days they plays Blitz Ball with Gaara. Yahiko would participate to make the teams even. Whenever Yunalesca participate though was an all on one _battle_ to get a goal in. When Gaara was at his academy _(and_ not _skipping)_ the duo would train with their abilities.

Sasori was glad to know he could still use Puppeteering Strings. They couldn't _really_ call them Chakra Strings anymore since the Strings were entirely _Mental Energy._ The physical energy used for chakra was nonexistent in his new form. Rather than attaching to his fingers like they use to, the strings attached to the rings hanging from his wrists.

They latter found that his new body was that of a _Automaton_ as Yunalesca called it. Or in simple words, an advanced _Living Puppet_. Sasori was _delighted_. Especially when Naruto opened the casing on his back to reveal how easy parts could be added; Yunalesca even offered to help them to make new parts.

~~~Last Day~~~

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out. Both Naruto and Sasori waved at the Sand wielder; they could see Gaara leaving the Kazekage Building.

" _We_ _didn't_ _know_ _you_ _knew_ _the_ _Kazekage_ ," Sasori said. Naruto repeated aloud since only he could hear the spirit.

"He's my father," Gaara growled, clinging to his Blitz Ball tighter.

"what do you wanna do with the Blitz Ball?" Naruto asked, seeing the gift.

"You said it could be a weapon?" Gaara asked, his eyes shining with a little hope.

"Yup! There was a legendary warrior before the Elemental Nations that used one! He use to be a professional Blitz Ball player until he decided to be a Summoner's Guardian! He helped stop a monster from destroying the world!" Naruto replied, remembering Yu-Nee-San's history lessons.

"How were there Summons before the Nations?" Gaara asked.

"Well that's simple," Naruto replied, "the Summons were human spirits given a shape. The stronger their will, the stronger the spirit. There was even special spirits that were stronger that most. One of them was even Yu-Nee-San's Guardian!"

"Guardian?" Gaara asked, now holding his Blitz Ball loosely.

Naruto nodded and grinned at Gaara, "a Guardian is someone who promises protects a Summoner! As a Summoner I do the same for my Guardians!"

"Can I be your guardian?" Gaara asked cautiously.

" _Let him. You can always stay close until you truly need him,"_ Yunalesca whispered to her student.

"Not yet," Naruto replied to his friend's sorrow. "But I don't mind in the future!" Naruto said immediately after, cheering up his friend immediately.

"Thank you," Gaara whispered, a smile on his face.

Afterwards they played some more. And as the sun set Naruto walked up to the Kazekage tower, scaring several civilians and Shinobi alike were startled to see the Local Demon _asleep._

Their game tired out Gaara physically, making him fall asleep. When Yunalesca felt the foul energy with him, _like Sin,_ she immediately put a stop to it. She sealed it away before the _foul energy_ could escape. _Both_ _children_ _had_ _no_ _idea_ _what_ _happened_.

With Gaara on his back he walked to the tower. Sasori followed close behind, a worried aura twitched around the puppet. He held Gaara's ball tightly as he ran after his friends. _"Why are they running away?"_ He wondered aloud.

"Halt!" A pair of voices yelled from behind them.

Turning around, Naruto and Sasori saw a pair of men with their heads covered in in a white wrap. Over their mouths was a white cloth, only leaving their eyes uncovered. "By order of lord Kazekage you three are to come with us," one of them said. Neither could tell who spoke though.

" _We're trying to get to the Kazekage Tower. Is that where you want to take us?"_ Sasori asked.

Knowing the living couldn't hear Sasori, Naruto said, "Sasori wants to know if you're taking us to the Kage Tower. We were already going there."

One of the two men nodded and replied, "then we will escort you there."

" _Thank you mister!"_ Sasori and Naruto replied. They then started walking towards the tower. It took a while, but they got to the tower without disturbing Gaara. The two Kage and Yunalesca were waiting for them.

The Kazekage seemed frightening when he saw the trio. Yunalesca and Hiruzen on the other hand could only smile at at the little ball of energy. They could see him grinning as he carried his _sleeping_ friend.

"How long has he been sleeping?" The Kazekage demanded.

" _About twenty Cycles,"_ Sasori said, using his inner workings to guesstimate time.

"Sasori said it's been about twenty minutes," Naruto replied.

The Kazekage blinked several times trying to process what he heard. "S-Sa-sori?" He mumbled.

Naruto nodded and pointed at Sasori, "Uh-Huh! He's one of my Summons!"

"Naruto, let's take this inside," The Hokage interrupted. He then dragged the paralyzed Kazekage with him into the building. He had to drag the Kazekage all the way to the meeting room while the man was paralyzed. The children followed, both too amused to do much else.

Once safely within the meeting room, the Hokage asked the two children, "how was your day?" While he spoke _(and after)_ he was positioning the Kazekage in a chair.

" _More fun then I've ever had,"_ Sasori said, Naruto repeated for the two Kage.

"It was tones of fun! We played Land Blitz Ball with Gaara for a really long time! His sand was so cool! But at the last minute Sasori used his strings to get the ball away from the net! Gaara even said he'd be my Guardian!"

"Guardian?" Both Kage asked bewildered. The odd tittle snapped the Kazekage out of his shock.

"Yu-Nee-San taught me about!" Naruto replied without thinking. The two spirits eyes went wide _(well, in Sasori's case they became brighter)_ as they heard this. Naruto covered his mouth and looked at Yunalesca, unspoken questions filled his eyes.

" _You should tell them,"_ the spirit whispered. Naruto nodded at her and put his _extra quiet_ earplugs in.

"Yu-Nee-San is right next to you," Naruto said while pointing her out. Both Hokage looked where he pointed, but saw nothing. "You just can't see her. She died a really REALLY long time ago," Naruto said.

"Are you sure Yu-chan is real?" Sarutobi asked, still looking where Naruto pointed.

"She said you'll regret it if you call her that again," Naruto replied as soon as Yunalesca made the threat. He then looked at the Hokage in the eye and said, "She's known as Lady Yunalesca."

"What does this Yunalesca," cue dramatic temperature drop, "want?"

"She's here to keep her, our, art from being _forgotten,"_ Naruto replied a bit hesitantly. Yet the last word, _Forgotten,_ held more malice than either human in the room could imagine a _child_ could.

The Hokage sighed before asking, "how long has she been dead?"

" _Rude,"_ Yunalesca hissed, _"you_ **never** _as a lady her age!"_

"Yu _-_ Nee _-_ San said it's rude to ask a lady her age," Naruto said to the two Kage, "but one time she said Chakra was a recent change to her." And _that_ was all the Kage needed. If their history was only about a thousand years, then to be _new_ in comparison this Lady Yunalesca must be _at least_ dead forten Millennium by now. _(Yunalesca lightly glared at her student…)_

"And how does _S-Sa-Sasori_ fit into this?" The Kazekage asked, unable to hide how nervous that _one_ name made him.

"Sorry, Clan Secret!" Naruto shot back. He held one hand up in the universal sign for silence.

"Explain "Guardian" then. What did you get Gaara into?" The Kazekage demanded. He slammed a fist onto the table nearly waking up Gaara.

Naruto glared at the Kazekage for a moment before answering, "a Guardian protects their Summoner. Summoners protect their Guardians. Gaara promised to be my Guardian and I accepted."

Both Kage could only stare at the boy before them.

"Naruto?" Gaara mumbled, breaking the tense air, "where are we?"

Naruto was at his side instantaneously. "We're in a room at the tower!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: 2, favs: 7, follows: 9, communities: 1

0.0

this Story hasn't been up for much more than 24 hours... what in seven hells? 0.0

okay then...

THANK YOU SO MUCH! It wasn't a serious story nor one I thought much of until I wanted to know what kind of audience I have!~

so here's the catch... i literally posted all I had since I didn't think people would like this story... so... Please review what you like about it and what you want to see? From there I'll build the story~ :3


	3. Friends

Three days passed after the "Sasori Scare" Naruto had to say fair well to Gaara. Tears were shed and promises were given. Gaara promised to get better and learn to use the Blitzball offensively ( _which made a certain spirit coo at the cuteness of his determination)_ while Naruto promised to get better at his magic and be closer to beating Yu-Nee-Chan ( _said spirit fell over laughing at the absurdity of anyone beating her)_. The Hokage merely stood back and chuckled quietly, planning out his next visit. Yahiko and Sasori stood with him, chatting quietly about all the things in the East for Sasori to see.

That was when an ANBU appeared beside the Hokage with a scroll. He bowed low, handing the scroll over before disappearing. The Hokage read the scroll with a troubled look on his face.

"We'll be taking a different route home," The Hokage said, patting Naruto's head gently.

Naruto looked up at him curiously, "why are we going a different way?"

"There is a very dangerous Missing Nin on the same path," The Hokage sighed, wishing Naruto wouldn't pry.

"But you're the strongest Ninja! And Yu-Nee-Chan is with us!" Naruto cried out, "Yu-Nee-Chan is the strongest there is!"

The Hokage chuckled at the mention of Naruto's imaginary friend, and no he is not in denial, this " _Yunalesca_ " just seemed a bit too out there to be real. "I just want to be safer knowing you're far away from such danger," he said. With that the conversation ended and they got in one of the Desert Caravans pulled by Camels.

The ride was rather smooth as they traveled from one small Oasis to another scattered on the way home.

 _(Just a little conclusion for chapter 1, but I was a little too lazy to edit in)_

Naruto awoke to the Screaming Of Akua in the middle of the night. The Water Elemental ran into his room, startling Yahiko and Sasori. The two got into defensive positions around Naruto, but calmed down when they saw who it was.

Naruto looked to Akua and asked sleepily, "Akua? What's wrong?"

" _Someone Is Stealing My Baby Girl! We Have To Go Now!"_ She said urgently. She grabbed Naruto with a watery hand, the cold water rousing Naruto from his sleepy state.

 _Yunalesca watched from a distance, curious to see what her apprentice will do._

Naruto leapt our of bed, throwing on a Happi with the Yevon symbol on the back and a pair of shorts, before bolting for the door. Fenrir jumped onto his head as Naruto passed the Dresser next to The bedroom door. Sasori ran after the two with a distraught Akua in hand.

Naruto ran to the living room and jumped out the open window onto the rooftop of the building next door. From there he slid down the fire escape to the streets below. Akua and Sasori jumped out the window and landed on the ground below, Akua acting as a cushion to keep Sasori from getting hurt by the fall.

Once on the ground Akua lead the Summoner and his Fiends to the Hyūga compound where there were cries of outrage and fear. The entire compound was lit up with lights as they tried to find the missing heiress. None of the Hyuga saw the man skimming away into the shadows. Yet blood called to blood, no mater what form she took Akua could tell where her child was. Mother's instinct if you will.

A man cloaked in dark clothing creeped along the wall of the compound. Over his shoulder was a squirming sack. He hit it once electing a muted cry of pain. Naruto watched for but a moment before taking action, pulling a Kunai out from his pouch ( _he never leaves home without it~_ ) and throwing it. The Kunai flew at the Ninja, pinning him to the wall.

Naruto moved in with all the grace of a dancer as he snuck up on the man. With one swift slice of a kunai the bag was opened and Naruto began pulling its contents out. Aqua distracted the man until Naruto had Hinata in his arms. With her daughter gone Aqua was given the Okay to do whatever she wanted with the Spy…

 _In the morning a ninja of the Komo was found at training ground 3. From the reports, he died Skinny-dipping and forgot to put on a temporary Kikaichu Repellant Charm._

 _AN: okay then… I have a REALLY important thing to say!~ Naruto's companions, the spirits he uses his magic on, are all Fiends. Not Summons. He only calls them Summons because that's what they are to him as a NINJA. Yunalesca refuses to tell him otherwise because she doesn't want her magic to be seen as something fowl again._

 _Yunalesca only wanted to defeat Sin. To this end she learned to turn something she had an abundance of, Souls of all sorts, into physical allies. Each soul had its own strength and affinity which reflected into their "Fiend" form. That is also how the Summons Of Spira were created. A strong soul given a Physical form. The art was lost before long, but it's effects lasted through the ages._

 _Yevon wished they to protect Sin, so they created propaganda against the Fiends. Thus "Fiends are Bad, Humans are Good" came about. The "Fiends" creates through natural means had to protect themselves and became aggressive in response. It was a true Cycle of Death born from good intentions._

 _Honestly… I don't really see much difference between a Fiend and a Summon beyond one does as ordered and the other doesn't. Both are born of souls, both come in a variety of power, both are able to use magic, and both are adept in battle scenarios._

 _Heh heh… I didn't reach the end of the game so I'm just putting together my own little cannon~ what do ya think?~ please Enjoy and Review~_

 _Artificial Fiends (made by a Summoner) are far more Intelligent and Conscious than Natural Fiends. Natural Fiends give up a part of themselves to become physical. But~ with the aid of a Summoner the sacrifice isn't needed~_

 _Oh! Before I forget… I'm basing Naruto's powers on Rydia from FFVI rather than the summoners of FFX. And damn could that girl take a Hit! She could lay down a royal smack down with whips, archery, and Daggers~ All Black Magic and Rituals, But can't cast White Magic to save a Life… well, without Twin Casting!~ He can perform Summoner Rituals and convert a Soul into a Physical Form. Even empower Summons with his magic!_

 _Please Like, Subscribe, and review!~ every review and like I get motivates me to write and expand this tale~_


	4. Terror

Yunalesca was willing to teach Naruto many things, but she was reluctant to show him certain aspects of being a Summoner. One aspect they had to face together in the form of a Spirit.

Naruto was practicing with his sealing skills one day, having learned the basics from a Spirit that looked too much like Naruto for comfort, when Yahiko sensed a malevolent spirit nearby. He ran from Naruto's side to the edge of the clearing where he felt the presence. Yunalesca soon notes where the pup ran to and walked over to see what got the hound so spooked.

From between the trees came a Spirit overflowing with resentment and longing. He stood at about five foot three, dressed in Spiran clothes. On the back of his vest was the tell tale mark of Yevon so many Summoners and Guardians wore to remind them why they took the pilgrimage in the first place. Set on his face was an expression of pure malice as he looked upon a Summoner and the Fiend guarding him.

" _ **What a Disgrace,**_ " The man growled, pulling a pair of Baghnakhs from his waist and getting into a fighting stance. " _ **How dare a Summoner ally themselves with Fiends!**_ " He roared before trying to strike at Yunalesca. The Spirit dodged with ease before kicking the spirit into a tree.

Yahiko ran to Naruto, pawing at his leg, " _please make me big?_ " He is eyes asked before glancing at the spirit trying to stand back up. Naruto immediately reached out for the hound and cast Mini. Soon the hound went from the size of a puppy to a tiger sized nightmare hound. When Naruto pulled his hand away Yahiko leapt at the spirit, pinning them down to the ground.

Naruto ran up to Yunalesca and hid behind her; he looked at the enraged spirit in fear from behind her back. "Yu-Nee-Chan?" He asked, looking up at her, "What is he?"

Yunalesca set a hand in his head gently, saying, " _that Naruto, is a Poltergeist. A malevolent spirit seeking revenge for a past wrong. They range from Murderers to angry Mothers_." Naruto nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge. " _This one looks like a Guardian though. His Summoner was probably killed before he died,"_ she continued, gently petting her student's fluffy hair.

Naruto looked at the enraged spirit in surprise, wondering if someday his friend would be like that.

" _All we can do is send him on his way,"_ Yunalesca sighed. She summoned a simple staff into hand then gave it to Naruto. _"You need to do a Sending,"_ she instructed, _"otherwise he will keep wandering and attacking Spirits and Fiends alike."_

"There's nothing I can do?" Naruto asked, taking the staff in hand. He looked at the snarling spirit cautiously. Yet the only thing set on their face was Rage with despair hidden deep in their eyes. He reached out towards the spirit with a quivering hand. Yet once he was within arms length the Spirit slashed at the poor boy's hand!

Yunalesca immediately stomped on the Spirit's hand before pulling up Naruto's hand and wiped the wound off. She gently wrapped Naruto's hand in a cloth, cast in Regen on the wound. " _It didn't Blight, so you'll be alright in a couple minutes,_ " she said soothingly. Naruto nodded, looking up at Yunalesca nervously. " _You have to send him on his way Naruto,_ " Yunalesca said, gently petting Naruto's Head soothingly.

Naruto took one last look up at Yunalesca before nodding, taking the staff and running over to the small pond in the training area. He took a couple of tentative steps onto the water before his training and instincts kicked in… He began dancing across the water with the precise movements of long hours of practice. Yunalesca his behind a barrier with Yahiko as they watched Naruto soothe the soul of the Poltergeist.

 _For weeks afterwards Naruto has nightmares of Poltergeists…_


End file.
